


Middle Names

by radioactive_violet



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, but she is alive in our hearts, major character death in the sense that she died on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_violet/pseuds/radioactive_violet
Summary: Ellen Surya Landry is dead.





	Middle Names

Most people who knew Ellen Landry knew that she never married or had children. And anyone with access to her medical records and will knew that she has only ever listed the people she dates as “contact in case of emergency” not as “next of kin”.

Her parents are still living, so a Starfleet officer, who is done this too many times due to the war, shows up at their house on Earth with a folded flag and a note listing the time and cause of death of “Ellen Surya Landry.”

Ellen’s father breaks down first, kneeling on the floor and crying. Her mother is angry enough to keep standing, she knew things were more dangerous than Ellen would admit. Keira Sumati Landry snatched the note.

 _“Cause of death: Shuttle accident.” That means no body,_  Keira thought.  _If something else happened, we’ll never know._ “Leave. Now,” Keira said to the officer.

Her husband, Jamir Ganesh Landry, lifted his face from his hands and looked up. “You should go.”

The officer handed the flag to Keira and left. Keira stood in the doorway arms crossed and glaring daggers until the officer was out of sight. Then she joined her husband on the floor and did not get up for a long time.


End file.
